


Falling for you... Literally

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is about to decorate his house for Christmas. What he didn't expect, was to get stuck on the roof. And he also didn't expect his neighbor to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you... Literally

Thomas sighs when he finally manages to untangle the christmas lights. He's about to decorate his house for Christmas, and is getting ready to climb up on the roof. Christmas is his favorite holiday, so he's made a tradition of going all out with the decorations. He puts a hat on, because it's getting a bit chilly outside, then he grabs the lights and leaves the warmth of his house. As soon as he steps outside, he shudders. He didn't expect it to be this cold. He makes a mental note to reward himself with some hot chocolate when he gets back inside.

He finds his ladder and puts it up. He puts the lights over his shoulder and climbs up. When he gets up, he's careful not to slip. He is aware of how clumsy he is, thank you very much. Even though it doesn't seem like his friends thinks he is. He walks over to his starting point with the lights, and starts working. He makes sure to get everything as close to perfection as he can. Then, when' he's halfway, the one thing that can't happen happens. The ladder falls down. 

Thomas hears the thud of the ladder falling down, into the snow. He turns around, and curses under his breath when he sees what happened. He looks over the edge of the roof, and can see the traces of the ladder. He panics. The snow is not quite deep enough for him to jump down safely, and there's no other way for him to get back down. He rubs his hands together to warm them up. Why on earth didn't he put some gloves on? He curses again. His only hope is if someone walks by that can help him.

"That's gonna be a while. Might as well finish what I started." he mutters as he grabs the lights again. He continues right where he left off, and is finished within ten minutes. He sighs when there's no one on the street below them. He pulls his hand inside his jacket, and brushes some snow away to make a spot for himself to sit down. When he does, he immediately regrets it. He had somehow forgotten how cold it is even without the snow. He stands up again, takes a look around to try and spot some people. When he don't, he takes his jacket of, spreads it over the cleared spot, and sits down. He figures it will be nicer to sit down. He shivers from the cold, but prays that someone will walk past soon.

When it's been more than half an hour, and Thomas can no longer feel his feet or fingers, he sees something move out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head, and thanks the gods above. It's his neighbor! They don't talk much, just friendly nods whenever they happen to walk past each other. Thomas actually have to think for a moment to remember the name of his neighbor. _Is it Newt? Yeah, it's Newt._

"Newt!" he shouts, his voice a bit cracked from not being used in a while. Newt turns around, and seems quite confused when He can't find the person who just called his name.

"Up here!" Thomas shouts, and now Newt spots him. He tilts his head to the side a bit, and squints, as if he can't really see who the idiot on the roof is. Thomas doesn't blame him. It's dark outside and it's not the most common situation. Then Newt cracks up and starts laughing.

"Tommy? What are ya doing on the bloody roof?" he asks, while he's still chuckling. Thomas can feel his cheeks going red from embarrassment. Not only is he stuck on a roof. Now he's also asking his neighbor to help him down. His very hot neighbor. His very hot, British neighbor. _Just because you don't really talk to someone, doesn't mean you can't find them hot._

"I was putting the christmas lights up, and the ladder fell down." Thomas tells Newt, who has moved to stand right under him. That makes Newt laugh again. _His laugh is amazing. Literally sent from God._

"How long have you been sitting up there?" he asks when he's calmed down a bit. Thomas has to think a bit before answering. It's hard to keep track on time while sitting on a roof, freezing your ass off.

"Around 45 minutes, I think." he finally says, and Newt furrows his brows.

"Without a jacket? You must be freezing! Jump down and I'll catch ya." he says, and Thomas starts protesting.

"For one, the ladder is right there. You can just put it up again. And two, I'm not exactly a kid, and you would probably just fall to the ground if you tried to catch me." he says, and Newt shrugs. Then he turns around and search the ground to find the ladder. He lets out the most adorable, triumphant noise Thomas has ever heard when he does. He puts it up against the wall and Thomas stands up. Unfortunately, he does it a bit to quickly and his vision turns black. He stumbles, and tries to find something to grab a hold on. He doesn't find anything, and stumbles off the roof. 

_Bad move._

He's sure he's going to fall straight to the ground, but he doesn't. He hits something not hard, but still not soft, hears a slight "oof", and then he falls to the ground. He opens his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and sees Newt underneath him. He's lying on top of Newt. In the snow. _Holy shit._ He quickly crawls off of him, and Newt sits up with a slight chuckle.

"I guess you were right, then." he says, and Thomas can't help but chuckle too. He stands up, without blacking out this time, and stretches his hand out to help Newt up. Newt takes it, and Thomas pulls him up.

"Thanks, man." he says, and Newt grins.

"No problem. Couldn't have you stranded on that roof forever, could we?" he says, and Thomas smiles and shakes his head. He moves to return inside, then turns back to Newt.

"Want to come inside for a bit?" he offers, and Newt nods. Thomas holds the door open for him, and then quickly steps inside and closes the door after them. He's not letting in more cold air than necessary. Newt Thomas shrugs his jacket off and starts to rub his hands together to get some feeling back in them. 

"Here." Newt says and grabs Thomas' hands. 

"Bloody hell, you're cold." he mutters, before trying to rub some warmth back to Thomas. Thomas will never admit it, but it works amazingly.As soon as he can feel his fingers again, Thomas breaks the contact and moves towards his kitchen. He can hear Newt right behind him.

"Hot chocolate?" Thomas asks while looking at Newt over his shoulder. Newt nods as he looks around the room. Thomas searches through the cupboards he's got along the walls, trying not to seem too nervous.

"It's weird. We've been neighbor for how long? Three years? And we have never really talked or visited each other." Newt says, and Thomas nods.

"Yeah. We should change that." he says, and hears Newt hum in agreement.

"Could you go to the living room and find some blankets? I'm freezing, and we might as well sit in the sofa." Thomas says without looking at Newt. He can hear the shuffle of feet moving away from the kitchen. He turns back to what he's doing and finishes two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows. He grabs some bread while he's at it before going after Newt. He finds his neighbor snuggled up under a blanket in the sofa, skipping through the channels on the TV. Thomas puts one cup down in front of him before sitting down.

"Thanks, Tommy." he mutters as he puts the remote down and grabs the cup instead. Thomas puts a blanket over his own shoulder, puts his feet up, grabs the cup and then looks at the TV. Apparently, the moth of christmas films on the TV has begun, as it's playing Love Actually at the moment. It's actually one of Thomas' favorites, but maybe a bit awkward to watch with your neighbor that you may or may not have a slight crush on, the first time you talk to him. Newt sighs.

"Jesus. Isn't it too early to play bloody christmas films?" said neighbor sighs. Thomas tries very hard not to be personally offended.

"It is actually the first of December. And it's never too early to watch christmas films, in my opinion." he says, and Newt turns to look at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Really? Are you one of those people who takes Christmas way too seriously?" he asks, and Thomas chuckles.

"I wouldn't say I take it seriously. I just like the lights everywhere, snow and general cozy feeling. Don't you?" he asks, more eager than he probably should be.

"I guess. I just think it's a bit too much sometimes with all the gifts and food and everything. And I miss my family back in London." Newt says, sounding a bit moody. Then he smiles at Thomas.

"But this is nice. If this is Christmas for you, I can see why you like it." he says, and then seems to think of something. 

"Where are you from? I've never seen your family come here." he says, genuine curiosity plastered on his face. Thomas doesn't necessarily like to talk about his family, but he figures he might as well.

"I'm from Denver. Moved here when my parents kicked me out. Haven't heard a word from them since." he says, and then turns to look at the TV. When Newt's been quiet for a worryingly long time, Thomas turns his head slightly to look at him. He looks almost in shock, as if he would have expected any answer but that.

"I'm sorry. Mind if I ask why they kicked you out?" Newt asks quietly. Apparently he knows that this is a sensitive subject. Thomas tries to look as unaffected as possible by shrugging. Newt doesn't need to know how hard it really is for him to talk about.

"When they were listing girls they thought would be good for me and I told them I've got no interest in _girls_ , they got mad. Barely gave me enough time to pack my stuff. I lived at a friend's place for a while before moving here." he says, not looking away from the TV once. This time he decides not to look at Newt until he says something. When they started talking, this wasn't really how he'd pictured it. He's a bit nervous about if Newt caught up on what he meant or not. He could 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. They don't bloody deserve having you as a son. I hate homophobic people. Does that mean you're spending Christmas alone?" Newt asks, and Thomas can physically feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah. I celebrate it with a few friends afterwards, as they spend it with their families." he says, and Newt smiles.

"Would you mind me stopping by on Christmas Day? I'm not seeing my family this year, as they're going to my uncle's." he says, and Thomas smiles brightly at him.

"Please stop by. I'll go mad if I have to watch christmas films alone again one more year." he jokes, and Newt laughs.

"Great. Now, we're getting to my favorite part of the movie, so be quiet." he says with a grin. Thomas raises an eyebrow at him, and Newt shrugs.

"I didn't say I hate Christmas. And this is among the best films Britain has made, except Harry Potter." he says, and Thomas decides that that makes sense, and leans back against the sofa. Now he realizes just how tired he is, and can't help it when his eyes starts to shut. He hears when Sam talks to his crush on the airport, then he falls asleep. 

**************

When Thomas wakes up, he's in his bed, covered in blankets. He sleepily turns around, and sees a note on his bedside table. He picks it up, and tries to read it even though he hasn't woken for real quite yet.

_Morning!  
Thanks for the hot chocolate. I took care of the cups before I left, don't worry. I hope you don't mind that I carried you to bed, the sofa looked quite uncomfortable to sleep in. You're quite a heavy sleeper (in both senses ;) ). The lights look good. Not sure they were worth falling off the roof for, though.   
I'll see ya around.  
Newt_

Thomas smiles at the note, then turns around again. He smiles even wider. _Looks like I'm not alone for Christmas this year, after all._ Then he closes his eyes. It's a Saturday and he won't have to get up for work. He might as well get some extra sleep.


End file.
